I'm Very impressed John'
by cumberbabelovesben
Summary: Sherlock and John investigate a disappearance and share their first kiss.


Lying on the couch with both of his hands pressed together under his nose covering his mouth like he was in deep thought was Sherlock looking particularly handsome, more handsome than usual. Suddenly running up the stairs in a huff was his sandy haired assistant and best friend John. At the very sight of John Sherlock's face lit up like he has been away for months, he turned his head and gave a modest smile.

'Sherlock, you haven't moved since I left, literally, I think you were even in that same pose' John remarked with a wheeze in his voice, Sherlock's knee trembling posh deep voice replied 'ive been thinking' then he took a slight pause 'anyway why out of breath? You came bounding here too' John composed himself, stood up straight took a breath and said 'well...i have some news, there is a new case' the very mention of having a new case made Sherlock sit up intently, John continued with 'There is a Mr Morris that lives a couple of street away and his daughter has disappeared' Sherlock seemed a little disappointed that it wasn't a straight murder case and had reached for a nearby news paper by this point however he did prompt a little interest by saying 'go on' and so John continued once more 'Sherlock, this is a disappearance, it's so much more than a straight murder case, this is chance to catch a real criminal master mind, there tracks will be hard to uncover.'

Sherlock has the most confused expression on his face and took a moment before commenting 'John, is there something wrong with you?' he didn't have any time to reply before Sherlock continued with 'course not you completely serious, this girl may not even be missing, and your right, he would be very hard to catch' Sherlock carried on reading his newspaper however John took a hug sigh and went to put on his jacket. Sherlock asked him bewildered 'What are you doing now? I swear even after all this time I still don't understand all your peculiar actions.

John threw him his coat and distinctive blue scarf 'were going' he ordered, he then began to walk out of the apartment 'but John!' cried Sherlock 'C'mon!' John shouted back form halfway down the stairs, Sherlock was wondering why and when John became so assertive. He stood up of the couch and put on his scarf an coat, just then Mrs Hudson walked in and 'Sherlock' he uttered 'I was just wondering...' Sherlock interrupted 'sorry Mrs Hudson it will have to wait' 'ooh you of out?' she wondered 'well according to John yes, don't wait up' and he walked downstairs.

Walking to the house of Mr Morris Sherlock blurted to John 'More' 'what?' startled John 'More information, since I'm being dragged to this, I need to more information' Sherlock replied 'oh well, Mr Morris's daughter is called Katy she is 22, blonde, short and works at a call centre, disappeared after work 2 days ago.' They then arrived at the front door of Mr Morris, he answered and John introduced them both and Mr Morris invited them in.

Mr morris also known as Gary began crying 'She was here watching her soap operas 3 days ago, now she's gone' John was going to offer calming words of encouragement but instead Gary's words appeared blurry as he began to scan the room and Sherlock stood with his feet apart in another of is thinking pose trying to listen. John then cleared his throat and asked 'can we have a look in her room?''

John and Sherlock respectfully made there way upstairs to investigate with Sherlock leading, they approached her room and both John and Sherlock began to scan, Sherlock began to look for usual clues, his eyes darted like tiny ice blue specks of light, he saw that her mobile was on the side but as dead, meaning she hadn't taken it to work before she disappeared so she must have been in a rush, not much hair on the pillow implying she hadn't been sleeping in her own bed much recently.

However it was John who said this out loud taking Sherlock by great surprise, he though he was the widely perceptive one, as Gary came upstairs John sneakily asked 'did Katy have a Boyfriend' to which Gary replied 'yeah Tom, nice boy' Sherlock and John looked straight at each other they new what to expect form this case then John dismissed them both with 'Thanks Mr Morris, we have everything' and they made there way out and back to there home that was 221b Baker Street.

Back in the flat Sherlock turned to John and made the remark 'I'm actually quite impressed' John had slung of his coat and thrown in on the chair and slumped into it and responded 'you are?' Sherlock then began to show of that he was actually seductive 'yeah you been hiding that' he was in a word oddly titillated. He slumped back onto his spot on the couch and in a very seductive way uttered 'I am no longer married to my work John, I haven't had human intimacy in a very long time.'

John admitted whilst reading the paper form earlier 'you haven't as long as I have known you.' Sherlock rose then began to pace 'I'm saying I'm ready' he revealed and stop dead right in front of John and lowered his newspaper, at first John was afraid to look up but then he stared into the bluey green pools that were Sherlock's eyes and felt something he'd never felt for another man. He dropped the paper and stood up to face Sherlock and stared deeper into his eyes as Sherlock did the same, John respiration increased, he wanted Sherlock so bad, they both leaned in and then as if it was out of their control, then their lips were touching, Sherlock's lips started to caress John's. John's tongue then started to explore the regions that were Sherlock's mouth whilst Sherlock placed his hands on either side of John face in a passionate way. After a long sensuous kiss they pulled apart and a small string of saliva still lingered, but they didn't care because they had just shared an intense experience they had both been longing for since they met.


End file.
